


A Fire Dragon's Heart

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	A Fire Dragon's Heart

"Natsu what are you doing?"  
"Just doing this"  
Natsu kept on nuzzling his face on her cheeks and neck many many times.  
"Should I stop?"  
"No keep going. I like it"  
So he does continue. He continues to nuzzle her like an animal.  
"Ok Natsu enough now"  
"Awww but why?"  
"Because I said so!!! Ok?"  
"Ok jeez"  
Suddenly something starts happening to Natsu. His eyes are now glazed over.  
"Natsu you're scaring me. What's wrong with you?"  
Instead of answering he puts his tongue in her mouth and goes to work. He starts French kissing Dana and he starts to make out with her. They keep on lashing at eachother then finally Dana comes out on top. A trail of saliva drooling from their lips after their make out session. Then he starts kissing her on her neck. He starts to lick and suck at her neck expertly leaving traces of himself on her skin. He loves the taste of her skin. He is now getting all hot and bothered. He trails down to her stomach kissing licking and sucking their too. He loves the different taste her stomach region has. She starts to moan. She loves the feeling that he's giving her. She is feeling so good right now. Then he goes to her foot and struts kissing her foot and then he runs his hands up and down her leg caressing everywhere. Then starts to kiss and lick and suck all over her legs too because he wanted to do more. Then he kisses her on her head then he bumps his forehead against hers and then he kisses her on her forehead and sees that she has fallen asleep.  
"Goodnight my love, I am in love with you"  
Fin


End file.
